What Is Love (ChenDO) TwoShoot
by Minki Pearl
Summary: D.O Kyungsoo yang telah menjadi arwah di salah satu sekolah SMA terkenal di Seoul yg meninggal akibat dibunuh oleh seseorang. Dan Kim Jongdae atau yang biasa dikenal dengan Chen adalah salah satu dari murid tersebut bertemu dengan sang arwah. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Chen dan juga D.O ?Dan sekali lagi maafkan saya selaku author baru disini karna bikin summary yg jelek. ChenDO.
1. Chapter 1

Title : What Is Love

Author : mega chubie93 BaekkiePearl

Length : 2 shoot

Chapter : I

Genre : maybe T

Notes : chingu ini adalah FF kedua aku disini. Mohon like dan reviewnya yah. Please jangan jadi silent riders. Karna review kalian semua sangat saya perlukan. Dan FF ini udah pernah aku publish di fb aku. Jadi disini tidak ada unsur plagiat :-)

Its a yaoi, if U not like yaoi...

click turn back

take easy right ;-)

and now Happy Reading^^

**Chen POV**

Aku sungguh penasaran mengenai namja yg mendiami ruangan musik itu. Siapa dia dan kenapa ada orang yg tega membunuhnya? Jujur, aku sangat menyukainya. Suaranya yg indah, mata bulatnya, dan caranya memainkan piano begitu indah.

"ahh..lama2 aku bisa gila."gumamku sendiri.

_Ganjor-hi barago barandamyon_

_i-rwojilkka donghwayegichorom_

_yongwonhan dulmane happy ending happily ever after ouh~_

_Namaneun nol midojugo jikyojugo dallejulkke_

_Nipyone dwelkke, nigyoteso jolde anttona~_

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika mendengar sebuah nyanyian. Dan ketika aku mendongakkan kepala, seketika aku tersenyum sendiri.

"ternyata aku berada di depan ruang musik ini."gumamku lagi.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, aku pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. KRIETT~ bunyi pintu yg ku geser menimbulkan sedikit bunyi. Dan syukurlah suara itu tidak mengganggu aktifitas namja bermata bulat yg sedang bernyanyi sambil memainkan pianonya. Aku makin mengembangkan senyumanku tatkala melihatnya sedikit menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. 'Aku punya inisiatif, bagaimana kalau aku ikut menyambung lagu yg sedang dia nyanyikan. Lagipula lagu itu pernah kudengar.'-pikirku-

_I lost my mind, noreul choemmannasseultae_

_No hanappego modeun-goseun get in slow motion_

_Nege marhejwo ige sarangiramyon_

_Meil geudewa sumaneun gamjongdeureul-lanwojugo bewogamyo_

_Ssaugo ulgo anajugo_

_Nege marhejwo ige sarangiramyon_

**Chen POV end**

**D.O POV**

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar suara seseorang yg tiba-tiba menyanyikan lagu yg sedang kunyanyikan. Dan ketika kulihat siapa, ternyata dia, namja yg satu minggu lalu bertemu dgnku. Suaranya bagus, dan sepertinya namja ini tidak takut dgnku.

'hmm, namja yg menarik.'-pikirku-

Dan utk menyelesaikan lagu, kami pun bernyanyi bersama di part terakhir.

_Sesangnamjadeul modu nalburowohe_

_Noreul gajin nega jiltuna jukgennabwa_

**[D.O]** _My babe, bay babe, baby baby_

_Nolaraboneun-gol ige rarangin-gol_

_Aichorom neol jaju utgemandeulgo_

_Chingguchorom neol gajang pyonhage mandeulkkoya_

**[Chen] **_My baby, baby babe, baby baby_

_Marhejwo nege what is love~_

Dan berakhir lagu yg kami nyanyikan bersama.

Prokk…Prokk…Prokk..

"wahh..suaramu sangat bagus nae." pujiku.

"gomawo. Suaramu juga sangat bagus."pujinya balik sambil malu-malu.

Aigo~ nomu kyeopta~ dia malu-malu begitu terlihat sangat manis. Hemmm…berbanding terbalik dgn apa yg ku pikirkan. Hahahaa…

"ahh ya, siapa namamu? Kemaren kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku mengenai namamu." Tanyanya.

**D.O POV end**

**Author POV**

"ahh ya, siapa namamu? Kemaren kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku mengenai namamu." Tanya Chen.

Namja bermata bulat yg ditanyakan namanya menyunggingkan seulas senyum menawannya dan itu sukses membuat Chen merona.

"kau belum tau siapa namaku? Bukankah kau sudah mencari tau tentang siapa diriku kepada teman-temanmu."jawab namja itu.

"iya memang. Tapi aku tetap ingin tau namamu dari dirimu langsung."ucap Chen lagi.

"ohh."namja bermata bulat meangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"namaku, D.O Kyungsoo. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku D.O." ucap D.O aka namja bermata bulat tadi memberitahukan kepada Chen.

"ahh..namamu bagus. Senang berkenalan dgnmu D.O-ah.^_^" Chen memberikan senyuman tulusnya. Melihat senyuman yg diberikan oleh Chen, entah kenapa membuat D.O yg notabene hanya seorang arwah terasa hangat. Lebih tepatnya dibagian hatinya. Seperti dia hidup.

"D.O-ah, kenapa kau suka berada diruang musik ini? Apa kau tidak pernah keluar dari ruangan ini?" tanya Chen penasaran.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Chen, D.O menyunggingkan seulas senyum lagi.

"emmm kenapa ya? Mungkin karena aku merasa lebih nyaman berada disini. Aku pernah kok keluar dari ruangan ini, yahh sekedar melihat-lihat saja. Tapi tetap saja, aku akan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu disini."jawab D.O dan mengakhiri jawabannya tetap dgn seulas senyum.

"oh begitu."sahut Chen.

"Chen, apa kau tidak takut dgnku? Aku ini arwah loh."tanya D.O

Chen menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya imut, "tidak, utk apa aku takut pada arwah setampan dirimu. Oops." Secara spontan Chen menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. 'pabbo,kenapa kau bisa mengucapkan itu.'-bathin Chen-

D.O agak terkejut dgn ucapan Chen. Pasalnya, baru kali ini ada seorang manusia yg tidak takut padanya bahkan mengatakan bahwa dia tampan? Haa itu lucu. Ucap D.O dalam hati.

"emm maksudku a…"

"tidak apa, terima kasih kalau kau menganggapku seperti itu." Ucap D.O memotong penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Chen.

"ahh…i..iya."sahut Chen.

"D.O, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Chen hati-hati.

"hmmm….ya, boleh."jawab D.O

"anu, a..apa yg menyebabkan kau me…meninggal?" tanya Chen gugup.

D.O terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Chen.

"aku meninggal karena dibunuh oleh seseorang. Diruangan ini, aku dibunuh oleh orang itu. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka dia akan melakukan hal itu padaku. Aku pikir dia adalah teman yg benar-benar baik. Tapi ternyata dugaan ku salah."jawab D.O

Chen kaget, ternyata apa yg diceritakan teman-temannya itu tidak bohong. Bahwa D.O, namja yg mendiami ruang musik ini meninggalnya karna dibunuh.

"apa yg membuat dia melakukan hal sekeji itu padamu?"tanya Chen makin antusias.

"nan molla. Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak tau alasan kenapa dia membunuhku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak dendam padanya, karna aku yakin itu bukan sepenuhnya niatnya."jawab D.O dgn suara yg agak serak.

Mendengar suara D.O yg berubah, membuat Chen jadi merasa bersalah."maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku bertanya hal itu padamu."

"gwaenchana." Sahut D.O mengulas senyum.

"ahh Chen, karena hanya kau yg bisa melihatku, maukah kau membantuku?"tanya D.O harap-harap cemas.

"tentu. Kenapa tidak!"jawab Chen mantap. "apa yg bisa ku bantu?"lanjut Chen lagi.

"bisakah kau menemui seorang namja?"

Chen mengerutkan kedua alisnya,"siapa nama namja yg harus ku temuidan ku tolong?"

"Kim Minseok atau biasanya dipanggil Xiumin."jawab D.O.

"emmm, kalau boleh tau, kenapa aku harus menemuinya?"tanya Chen lagi.

D.O lagi-lagi mengembangkan senyumnya. "karena dia…dia adalah orang yg telah membunuhku."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 (END)

Title : What Is Love

Genre : Mystery, Sad

Author : MinKi Pearl

Cast : D.O, Chen EXO & Other

**What Is Love**

Part II

Present

Sementara itu, ditempat lain lebih tepatnya disebuah bangunan yg semuanya bercat putih, disalah satu kamar yg ada dibangunan tersebut terdapat seorang namja yg meringkuk sambil memegangi kedua lututnya.

"hiks hiks.."terdengar isakan dari namja tersebut.

"mianhe, jeongmal mianhe..hiks hiks.."isaknya lagi. Entah kepada siapa dia mengatakan kata maaf itu.

Diluar kamar namja tadi terlihat dua orang namja lagi tengah memperhatikannya. Yg satu memakai baju berwarna putih dan yg satunya memakai baju warna cokelat.

"bagaimana dok keadaannya? Apakah ada perkembangan?" tanya namja yg berbaju cokelat.

"haaahhh…seperti yg kau lihat Yixing-ah. Masih belum ada perkembangan." Jawab namja berbaju putih yg kita ketahui ternyata dia seorang dokter.

"aku kasian melihat Xiumin hyung terus seperti itu SuHo hyung." iba namja yg berbaju cokelat yg kita ketahui bernama Yixing dan ahh jangan lupa bahwa kini namja yg tengah mereka berdua lihat dan bicarakan ternyata adalah Xiumin. Apa kalian ingat Xiumin itu siapa? Tidak ingat? Baiklah akan aku beritahu, Xiumin adalah namja yg dulu membunuh seorang D.O Kyungsoo sang, sang arwah yg kini masih bergentayangan di ruang musik di suatu sekolah. Nah, sudah ingat bukan siapa Xiumin itu?

"Apa tidak ada cara supaya dia sembuh?"tanya Yixing lagi.

SuHo sang dokter menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yixing.

"aku rasa ada, tapi itu sangat sulit."jawabnya kemudian.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Yixing merasa sedikit senang.,"apa itu hyung?"tanyanya.

"harus ada seseorang yg berhubungan langsung dgn D.O yg bisa menyembuhkannya."jawab Suho seraya berbalik arah menghadap Yixing.

"maksudmu?" bingung Yixing.

"maksudku, harus ada orang yg tau tentang cerita mereka dimasa lalu dan setidaknya itu akan membuat Xiumin hyung merasa tenang. Sebab..yahh kau tau sendiri kan Lay? Bahwa kejadian 4 tahun lalu itu bukanlah murni kehendak Xiumin." Jelas SuHo.

"nae hyung, tapi siapa? Aku saja yg notabene sahabat dekatnya tidak tau tentang cerita sebenarnya apa alasan dibalik Xiumin melakukan kejahatan itu." Sahut Lay aka Yixing. #saya males nulis nama Lay yg sebenarnya, #

"aku juga tidak tau, tapi kita berharap saja Lay." Final SuHo.

.

.

.

**Back To the School (ChenDO)**

Chen terkejut mendengar ucapan dari D.O. 'Bagaimana bisa dia membantu D.O menemukan namja yg disebutnya tadi. Dan utk apa juga D.O memintanya utk menemukan namja itu?' itulah yg ada dibenak Chen. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Chen, D.O pun angkat bicara.

"aku memintamu menemuinya bukan utk menjebloskannya kepenjara Chen. Tapi, aku meminta padamu utk menemuinya adalah utk menolongnya." Jelas D.O.

"menolongnya?" ulang Chen.

"nae, menolongnya." Sahut D.O.

"tapi untuk apa? Bukankah dia yg telah membunuhmu? Kenapa kau malah menyuruhku utk menolongnya?" tanya Chen bertubi-tubi.

Seulas senyum terkembang dibibir D.O,"karna aku yakin itu bukanlah sepenuhnya kesalahannya."jawab D.O.

"apa?"

"yahh. Baiklah, akan kuceritakan kisah yg sebenarnya padamu. Dengarkan baik-baik." Ucap D.O.

.

.

"Xiumin adalah seorang namja yg pemalu, dia tidak memiliki satu temanpun disekolah ini ketika pertama kali dia masuk. Dan itu juga berlangsung dihari-hari berikutnya. Ada-ada saja org yg membully dirinya, aku tidak tau apa yg membuat anak-anak suka membully dia. Tapi dari yg kudengar, mereka suka membully Xiumin karna Xiumin memiliki tubuh agak bulat dan lebih terlihat seperti baozi, itu yg dikatakan Luhan hyung. Aku dan Luhan hyung tidak tega melihat dia terus-terusan dibully oleh anak-anak dan suatu hari kami pun menolongnya dan semenjak itulah aku, Luhan hyung dan Xiumin berteman dekat. Hari demi hari kami lalui dgn canda dan tawa, tak ada masalah yg timbul selama 2 tahun kami bersama.

Tetapi cerita itu berbeda ketika kami menginjak naik kekelas 3, entah apa yg membuat Xiumin berubah. Semenjak dia berteman dgn Kai, Xiumin jadi bukan seperti Xiumin lagi dan dia jadi lebih sensitif dan arogan daripada dulu. Xiumin yg kami kenal adalah Xiumin yg baik, selalu care terhadap temannya dan yg paling penyabar diantara kami. Kami bertiga memang memilih ekshcool(bener kagak tuh tulisannya?) yg sama yaitu bernyanyi. Dan semenjak dari kelas satu aku dan Xiuminlah yg paling berantusias ingin menjadi penyanyi.

Saat dikelas 3, ada audisi menjadi penyanyi, kami bertiga pun ikut dan mungkin itu memang rezeki ku jadi diantara kami bertiga akulah yg dipilih. Luhan hyung awalnya memang merasa kecewa karna dia tidak lolos audisi, tapi kemudian dia menjadi berbangga hati sebab setidaknya diantara kami ada yg lolos. Tapi berbeda dgn Xiumin, dia jadi marah-marah dan bilang tidak terima. Dan semenjak itulah hubungan kami tambah renggang. Aku dan Luhan hyung berharap suatu saat Xiumin akan berubah menjadi baik lagi dan ternyata harapan kami tidak sia-sia. 4 bulan kemudian Xiumin berubah menjadi ramah lagi kepadaku, dia jadi baik lagi dan selalu berada disisiku. Aku pikir saat Xiumin memang benar-benar berubah menjadi Xiumin yg dulu hingga suatu hari tepat jam 10.00 malam, ketika tidak ada siapapun disini, hanya ada aku dan dia, kejadian itupun terjadi. Kejadian yg membuatku sangat tidak percaya bahwa Xiumin tega melakukan itu kepadaku. Dia…..dia membunuhku. Hiks hiks….

Aku..aku sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa Xiumin tega melakukan itu padaku. Hiks hiks…" tangis D.O pun pecah. "Setelah dia membunuhku, dapat kulihat dari matanya kalau Xiumin terlihat terkejut dgn barusan yg dia lakukan. Dan dapat kudengar dia bergumam 'mianhe' kepada tubuhku yg sudah tergolek dan bersimbah darah. Setelah menggumamkan itu, secepat kilat dia langsung pergi . Aku yg sudah terpisah dari tubuhku hanya mampu menangis dan terduduk lesu. Hiks hiks..

Dan kau tau Chen, ada hal mengejutkan lainnya. Kau tau, dibalik semua kejadian itu ternyata ada org itu, org yg telah membuat Xiumin kami berubah. Kai, dia ada dibalik pintu itu. Melihat dan tersenyum licik. Aku semakin membencinya dan bersumpah akan membunuhnya dan gotcha keinginan ku itupun terlaksana, Kai, dgn tangan ku sendiri telah ku bunuh."

"de..dengan cara apa kau membunuh Kai itu D.O?" tanya Chen gugup.

"hanya menakut-nakutinya dan berakhir dgn dia gantung diri sendiri." Jawab D.O tenang.

"o..ohhh. La..lu bagaimana dgn Xiumin? Apa kau tidak benci dgnnya?"

D.O menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"waeyo?"tanya Chen lagi.

"karna aku yakin itu bukan salahnya. Chen, ku mohon padamu temui Xiumin dan katakana padanya bahwa aku sama sekali tidak marah padanya. Dan aku sudah memaafkannya. Aku tidak ingin melihat dia menjadi seperti sekarang."jawab D.O seraya memelas.

"apa kau tau bagaimana keadaan Xiumin dan dimana dia?"

"ya aku tau. Tapi aku tidak bisa berkomunikasi dgnnya. Bahkan Luhan hyung pun tidak bisa mendengar dan melihatku." Jawab D.O sedih dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"baiklah aku mengerti. Aku akan menemui Xiumin dan memberitahukan apa yg kau bilang."ucap Chen mantap. Dia telah bertekad akan menolong D.O dan Xiumin.

D.O pun mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar ucapan dari Chen. "jeongmalyo?"tanya D.O memastikan.

"nae!"jawab Chen mantap.

D.O bangun dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk Chen."gomawo Chen-ah, jeongmal gomawo."ucap D.O tulus.

" nae D.O-ah. Che..cheonma."sahut Chen gugup dan sedikit ada rona merah dipipi Chen.

"besok kau pergilah ke Lily Hospital didaerah Daegu(ngarang bebas, hahaa)."ucap D.O.

Chen mengerutkan keningnya,"Lily Hospital? Bukankah itu Rumah Sakit…Jiwa?"tanya Chen memastikan.

"hemm kau benar. Disanalah kau akan menemui Xiumin."jawab D.O.

"jadi maksudnya dgn keadaan Xiumin itu adalah…."

"ya begitulah Chen. Dan kumohon padamu bantulah aku dan juga dia nae?"potong D.O.

Sebagai jawaban Chen hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

…..

…

…..

**At Lily Hospital…**

Kini Chen telah berada dirumah sakit yg disebutkan oleh D.O. dia baru saja bertanya pada seorang suster nomor berapa kamar inap Xiumin dan sekarang disinilah Chen berada, disebuah kamar dgn nomor yg tertulis 29. Chen agak ragu utk masuk, bagaimanapun juga saat ini kejiwaan seorang Xiumin tengah terganggu. Dia takut, bagaimana kalau misalnya dia masuk lalu Xiumin langsung menjambak rambutnya, dan memukul-mukul wajah tampannya?(oke itu narsis). Seperti yg dia lihat di drama-drama serial yg pernah dia tonton. Maka dari itu Chen hanya menggenggam knop pintu tanpa tau apakah akan dia buka atau tidak pintu itu.

"ekhem! Kalau kau tidak masuk lebih baik kau pulang saja."tegur seseorang.

"astaga."Chen terlonjak kaget dan secara spontan memegang dadanya.

"mianhe, aku tidak bermaksud utk mengejutkanmu."sesal namja itu seraya menunduk beberapa kali kepada Chen.

"gwaenchana, itu juga salahku."sahut Chen.

Seulas senyuman namja itu berikan kepada Chen. "kau siapa? Kenapa berada didepan pintu kamar ini?" tanya namja tadi.

"ahh ia, perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongdae, tapi kau bisa memanggilku dgn Chen. Aku disini karna ingin bertemu dgn Xiumin, namja yg ada didalam kamar ini."jawab Chen seraya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"ohh. Oya aku Zhang Yixing, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Lay. Apa hubunganmu dgn Xiumin? Apa kau temannya?" Tanya Lay setelah dia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"aku…aku sebenarnya bukan temannya. Tapi, ada suatu hal yg harus aku beritahu pada Xiumin. Ini demi kebaikan dia dan seseorang."jawab Chen.

"apa itu?" tanya seorang namja lain. "ah ya aku dokter yg menangani Xiumin, namaku Kim Myunjeong, tapi kau bisa panggil aku Suho." Ucap Suho lagi yg melihat wajah bingung Chen.

"ahh.."Chen manggut-manggut.

"mungkin kalian tidak percaya dgn apa yg akan ku bilang. Aku diminta D.O secara langsung utk menemui Xiumin dan menyampaikan sesuatu padanya."jawab Chen.

"jinjjayo?"tanya Lay dan Suho bersamaan.

"nae! jadi bolehkah aku masuk dan menemuinya?" sahut Chen.

"tentu, tentu saja. Silakan masuk." Suho mempersilakan Chen utk memasuki kamar Xiumin.

"emm tapi….bisakah kalian menemaniku utk masuk?"pinta Chen.

Lay dan Suho pun menatap satu sama lain dan kemudian menatap Chen lagi seolah bertanya,'memangnya kenapa?' dan seolah mengerti dari tatapan LayHo Chen pun membuka suara lagi, dgn malu-malu Chen berkata,"aku takut masuk sendirian, aku takut Xiumin seperti orang-orang di drama yang ku tonton."

Dan seketika itu juga tawa LayHo meledak,"hahahaa…baiklah akan kami temani. Dan ketahuilah Chen, Xiumin tdk seperti itu. haa" ucap SuHo. Laypun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Chen hanya manggut-manggut malu sbg jawaban.

Dengan pelan Chen membuka knop pintu, KRIEETT~ pintu itupun kini terbuka dan apa yg dibayangkan Chen jauh berbeda dari apa yg sebenarnya yg tengah dia lihat sekarang.

.

.

Yg dia lihat sekarang adalah, seorang namja berpipi chubi yg tengah memeluk kedua kakinya terlihat dia sedang menggumamkan sebuah kata-kata yg tdk dapat didengar oleh ChenLayHo karna jarak mereka yg cukup jauh dari namja itu. Suasana yg terlihat didalam kamar itupun jauh dari kata berantakan. Malah terlalu rapi utk ukuran org yg memiliki gangguan jiwa dan terkesan sangat sunyi, mencekam dan…..menyedihkan.

"begitulah keadaan Xiumin."Lay berujar memecahkan keadaan.

Tanpa menggubris ucapan Lay, Chen yg entah dapat keberanian darimana memajukan langkahnya mendekati Xiumin. Ketika sudah dekat, Chen mendudukkan dirinya supaya sejajar dgn Xiumin. Entah darimana asalnya Chen mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh kepala Xiumin dan mengelus lembut rambut sang pemilik.

Tindakan yg dilakukan Chenpun tidak mengganggu kegiatan bergumam Xiumin.

"mianhe..mianhe..hiks hiks jeongmal mianhe..hiks.." gumam Xiumin. Dan hanya gumaman itu saja yg terlontar dari bibir Xiumin.

TES…setetes airmata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Chen dan tanpa aba-aba Chen langsung memeluk tubuh Xiumin dan menenggelamkan kepala namja itu kedalam dadanya.

"ssstt..uljima. berhentilah menggumamkan kata-kata itu."ucap Chen seraya mengelus punggung Xiumin.

"hiks hiks…mianhe D.O-ah..hiks hiks…mianhe.."lagi, gumam Xiumin didalam pelukan Chen.

"sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Semua sudah berlalu dan berakhir. D.O pun sudah semenjak lama memaafkan mu hyung."ucap Chen lagi.

"D.O? mana D.O?" secara spontan Xiumin mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Chen ketika mendengar nama D.O.

"dia ada disini. Xiumin hyung, berhentilah seperti ini. Jadilah Xiumin yg dulu. D.O benar-benar telah memaafkanmu. Dan D.O sangat merasa tersiksa melihatmu seperti ini hyung. Dia mohon, sembuhlah."ucap Chen kepada Xiumin dan mencoba menahan airmata yg mungkin akan makin banyak mengalir keluar dari matanya.

Xiumin yg mendengar itu hanya diam terpaku melihat kearah mata Chen, dan disaat itulah Xiumin dapat melihat D.O yg memang semenjak tadi ada dibelakang mereka."D.O?"gumamnya.

"nae, ini aku Xiumin-ah. Aku mohon berhentilah seperti ini, aku tidak marah padamu sungguh. Jauh sebelum kau minta maaf, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Xiumin, aku mohon..kembalilah menjadi Xiumin yg dulu."kata D.O kepada Xiumin dan memberikan senyuman tulusnya kepada sang sahabat.

Dgn penuh derai airmata Xiumin pun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan berkata,"nae D.O-ah, nae! aku akan kembali seperti dulu lagi. Gomawo D.O-ah, jeongmal gomawo hiks hiks.."

Melihat dan mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu pun membuat D.O makin tersenyum dan perlahan tapi pasti arwahnya menghilang dari hadapan Chen dan Xiumin. Melihat hal itu, membuat Chen bersedih. Bagaimanapun juga dia menyukai namja yg menjadi arwah ini dan mau tdk mau dia tidak akan melihat org yg dia suka lagi.

**SKIP**

Semenjak kedatangan Chen kerumah sakit waktu itu membuat keadaan Xiumin berangsur-angsur membaik. Bahkan kini Luhan, sahabat dari D.O yg lainpun mau menjenguk Xiumin.

Keadaan disekolah Chen pun terlihat seperti hari-hari biasanya. Yah meskipun tdk sepenuhnya begitu. Kenapa? Itu karna Chen.

Drap Drap..langkah kaki Chen menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas.

"akhirnya hanya seperti ini. Haahh." Lenguhnya.

_Neoui suhojaro jeo…geosen barameul makgo_

_Ne pyeoneuro…modu da deungeul dollyeodo_

_Hime gyeoun eoneu nal ne nunmureul dakka jul_

_Geureon han saram deul su itdamyeon_

_Eodideun cheongugilteni_

Chen menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika mendengar suara seseorang bernyanyi. Dan ketika dia mendongakkan kepalanya,"ruang musik."

Chen pun masuk dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat,"D.O?"

D.O pun memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Chen. "nae Chen-ah." Lalu menyunggingkan senyumnya.

**END **

p.s : mianhe chinguya baru update sekarang :3

mohon reviewnya yah chingudeul :-)


End file.
